


VENUS Y MARS

by E_chan



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/F, Girls Kissing, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_chan/pseuds/E_chan
Summary: Durante la boda de Usagi y Mamoru, las Inner Senshi sienten que también tienen derecho a buscar el amor. ¿Lo encontrarán?
Relationships: Aino Minako/Hino Rei
Kudos: 8





	VENUS Y MARS

**Author's Note:**

> Posiblemente mi veintiúnico ReixMinako xD lo escribí hace mucho MUCHO tiempo y no podía dejar de compartirlo. ¡Disfruten!

**VENUS Y MARS**

Por: Escarlata

Sailor Moon pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi. El plot es mío.

***** ***** *****

La fiesta había comenzado hacía una hora, ya entrada la tarde, el ambiente era festivo, cálido, familiar, reconfortante. No había muchos invitados pese al gran acontecimiento que se celebraba: la Boda de Usagi Tsukino y Mamoru Chiba. Los presentes eran contados. La familia de Usagi, el abuelo de Rei y su ayudante Yuuichiro, la madre de Ami con un nuevo novio que era camarada suyo en el hospital; cabe decir que Ami no estaba muy contenta con esa situación. Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru simplemente no podían faltar. Naru, Umino y muchos más amigos de Usagi y Mamoru. También había amigos de la familia, más familia de los Tsukino y algunos que fueron invitados por los invitados. Un evento casi privado.

La música fue suficiente pretexto para que las parejas bailaran. La apertura la dio la pareja de recién casados con su primer baile juntos. Después de eso todos querían bailar con ellos, pero Haruka logró el siguiente baile con Usagi y Michiru con Mamoru. Los felicitaban en voz baja y les deseaban toda la felicidad del mundo. Después fueron los padres de Usagi y varios otros mayores que le deseaban bonanza y salud a la feliz pareja.

Las Damas de Honor, las Guerreras Internas y las mejores amigas de la novia, estaban felices a más no poder por la boda de su princesa. Eso y que todas sentían cierta espinita de sana envidia imposible de ignorar.

Después de infructuosos esfuerzos, Yuuichiro se rindió de invitar a bailar a Rei, quien simplemente se limitó a un firme “no” y parecía estar más preocupada por la extraña nostalgia de Makoto y Minako, y el enojo que Ami trataba, pero no lograba, de ocultar. Las cuatro salieron a un balcón para tomar aire y admirar el cielo de esa noche.

─La luna parece contenta también, ¿no creen? ─comentó Minako, mirando al hermoso astro coronar por el cielo─. Me gustaría que Venus también estuviera contento por mi.

─Algún día encontraremos a alguien y nos casaremos como Usagi lo ha hecho ─musitaba Makoto con cierta nostalgia─. Puede que esté cerca y no nos hemos dado cuenta.

Rei seguía recargada en el balcón mirando a la feliz Luna Llena, no tardó en ver a Venus y la notó tan triste como a su representante. Ami estaba cruzada de brazos viendo hacia el interior del salón cómo su madre bailaba y se divertía con “ese sujeto”, como ella despectivamente le llamaba.

─Ella también tiene derecho a ser feliz, Ami ─le dijo Rei al notar de reojo su estado─. Son cosas que tienen que pasar, lo sabes.

Ami fingió no escuchar. Makoto y Minako notaron aquello y sintieron cierta pena por su amiga peliazul, pero Rei tenía razón.

─Iré por una bebida, enseguida regreso ─dijo por fin la chica genio y se retiró a paso rápido.

─Mejor voy a vigilarla ─suspiró Makoto─, está tan enfadada que puede cometer una tontería. Quizá logre que baile conmigo.

Makoto pronto desapareció. Minako y Rei se miraron entre sí y se sonrieron ligeramente. Pese al festivo ambiente, ninguna de las cuatro estaba con los ánimos tan en alto como para disfrutarlo plenamente.

─¿Crees que pronto encontremos a alguien, Rei? ─le preguntó Minako a su amiga, volviendo su vista al firmamento.

─Sí. O eso espero ─respondió con un suspiro.

─¿Y qué me dices de Yuuichiro, eh?

Rei puso un gesto malhumorado, Minako sonrió ampliamente. La sacerdotisa soltó otro sonoro suspiro, pero en ningún momento miró a su compañera de batallas. Hablar del ayudante de su abuelo no le causaba tanta incomodidad, pero no le gustaba que siempre la estuvieran emparejando con él.

─Se los he dicho una y mil veces ─murmuró lentamente─. Entre él y yo no hay nada más que amistad. Lo quiero mucho, pero algo más allá de eso... No.

─¿Y porqué no bailas con él?

─Por que no quiero.

Minako le miró de forma graciosa, Rei por fin le dirigió una veloz y molesta mirada. Sostuvieron la mirada ajena por largo rato, una sin abandonar su gesto alegre y la otra sin dar descanso a su ceño fruncido. La batalla parecía fiera entre los ojos negros y los azules, pero ninguno cedía. La senshi de Venus se perdió en el fuego que desprendía Rei en sus pupilas y sintió sonrojarse, fue la primera en bajar la guardia y la mirada.

Rei sonrió por esa pequeña victoria, pero le pareció más curioso el sonrojo en Minako.

La rubia no sabía qué le había pasado. Los ojos de Rei por un momento la perturbaron. Tenía que admitir que Rei lucía muy bella en ese vestido de corte chino. La tela brillante se ajustaba a sus curvas como guante y dejaba entrever a la hermosa joven dentro. Minako sonrió para sus adentros, eso que estaba pensando le puso nerviosa, todo por culpa de lo bella que lucía Rei esa noche.

─Supongo que Makoto tiene razón ─murmuró Minako.

─¿Uh?

─Puede que esa persona que buscamos esté más cerca de lo que parece.

Rei no entendió el porqué del comentario, pero igualmente se quedó pensando en ello.

─Mira, supongo que peor es quedarnos a gruñir en el balcón, así que ─dijo Minako enseguida, tomando la mano de Rei─. ¿Quieres bailar? Yo no pretendo quedarme toda la noche sin hacer nada mientras todos los demás la pasan bien en la fiesta. Y a Usagi no le gustará vernos nostálgicas.

La sacerdotisa miró la adorable sonrisa de Minako y pensó que no sería mala idea. Ella tampoco quería quedarse como estatua hasta que acabara la fiesta así que, ¿porqué no aceptar esa invitación? Le sonrió y estrechó la mano de Minako con gentileza.

Al volver al interior descubrieron que Ami y Makoto bailaban y parecían divertirse bastante. Bien, la gran Jupiter lo había logrado. Calmar a una malhumorada y deprimida Ami, lo cuál podía ser más peligroso que una enojada Rei, todas lo sabían; era una hazaña en sí misma. Ahora sí podían pasar una buena noche. No tardaron en unirse a sus compañeras y comenzaron a bailar y bromear entre ellas. También con los demás invitados.

Pasaron algunas horas.

Era de madrugada y nadie parecía querer irse. Las chicas bailaban entre ellas de nuevo, ya habían socializado con los novios e invitados y disfrutaban la fiesta como era debido. Se les notaba bastante entretenidas en la pista de baile.

─Muy bien, bella dama ─susurró Minako al oído de Rei, fingiendo un tono sensual y provocativo─. No he tenido mayor suerte que bailar con usted.

La sacerdotisa hacía hasta lo imposible por no reír. Tenía a su amiga por la cintura, mientras ésta estaba abrazada a su cuello.

─Usted también es muy bella, señorita ─contestó Rei, siguiendo el divertido juego─. Le agradezco que me invitara a bailar.

─Disculpe la pregunta, ¿tiene algún compromiso?

─¿Acaso trata de coquetearme?

─¿Lo estoy logrando?

Fingieron mirarse con pasión e intensidad a los ojos.

─¿No podrían esperar a estar en privado? ─les irrumpió la divertida voz de Makoto. Ami, a su lado, reía ligeramente.

─No es correcto que anden coqueteándose en público ─decía Ami entre dulces carcajadas.

El otro par comenzó a reír también.

─Usted, señorita Kino, atienda a su dama o se la puedo robar ─amenazó Minako con una enorme y alegre sonrisa.

─¡Oh! Ahora resulta que me coquetea y después va con otra chica. Explíquese, señorita Aino ─reclamó Rei con fingido disgusto.

─Mejor no hagas enojar a la señorita Hino, Minako ─rió Ami─. Puede ser peligrosa.

Siguieron bailando hasta acabar la fiesta. Mamoru y Usagi de inmediato salieron en dirección al aeropuerto para tomar un vuelo. Iban a ir de luna de miel a Hawaii. Los invitados regresaron directo a sus casas, pero las cuatro amigas caminaban por las tranquilas calles de Juuban. Iba a amanecer dentro de unas tres horas, así que podían perderse por ahí hasta que el sol saliera.

Seguían abrazadas con su respectiva pareja de la noche.

─¿Regresarás a tu casa, Ami? ─le preguntó Makoto.

─No. No tengo muchas ganas. Estoy de muy buen humor como para discutir con mamá. Además... Entiendo que tienen razón, pero aún me cuesta trabajo ver a un desconocido en mi casa.

─Eso toma tiempo, Ami ─intervino Rei─. Pero es un buen comienzo que veas las cosas con más calma.

─Es normal que te sintieras invadida de repente, entendemos eso ─le sonrió Minako─. Pero nadie decide por uno quién va a ser su pareja. Tu mamá eligió a ese hombre y tu no debes intervenir. Ahora, si el tipo es un vividor que solo quiere aprovecharse de ella, podemos meternos si nos lo pides...

─Supongo que después deberé hablar seriamente con mamá, se lo debo ─dijo Ami con una enorme sonrisa─. Los dejaré solos un tiempo, si en verdad se quieren, lo podré ver mejor desde lejos ─miró a Makoto─. ¿Puedo quedarme contigo mientras, Makoto? Sólo serán algunos días.

─¡Claro, no hay problema!

Todas parecían muy contentas con el nuevo humor de Ami. Era la misma chica tranquila de siempre. Lo único que necesitaba era un poco de apoyo moral.

─Si llegas a necesitar ayuda ─dijo Minako─. No dudes en llamarnos, ¿bien?

─Claro. Sobre todo si resulta ser el vividor inútil que dices.

Las cuatro comenzaron a reír. Ya no se sentían en aquel abandono de hacía algunas horas. Entre bromas y risas y un largo paseo por las calles de la ciudad, llegó el sol. Ami se fue con Makoto, y Rei, siendo su día libre, fue a casa de Minako. Estaba más cerca que el Templo.

Y lo primero que hicieron al llegar a casa de la rubia, fue echarse sobre la cama de Minako para dormir. Aunque sólo lo hicieron por algunas horas, ninguna de las dos estaba acostumbrada a dormir tanto por la tarde. Fue el sonido de una inesperada lluvia lo que las despertó.

Se miraron después de desperezarse, eran un desastre. No evitaron una divertida sonrisa y Minako fue la primera en levantarse.

─Rei, cariño, ese vestido te va muy bien, pero supongo que ya te cansó estar en él tanto tiempo ─rió Minako, yendo a su guardarropa─. Puedo prestarte algo más cómodo.

─Te tomo la palabra, ¿hay algún problema si tomó un baño? Me duelen los pies de tanto bailar.

─Yo también quiero bañarme. Dormí bien pero el cuerpo me duele. Usa la regadera, la tina se descompuso y no calienta el agua, hasta mañana vienen a repararla.

─De acuerdo.

Rei ya sabía dónde estaba el baño. Entró al pequeño cuarto y se quitó esas ajustadas ropas. Minako tenía razón, en ellas lucía muy bien pero era muy cansado estar en ropa ajustada por más de doce horas consecutivas. Abrió las llaves del agua y se dio un rápido baño que terminó de despertarla.

Pensaba, bajo el agua de la regadera, que había pasado una maravillosa y divertida noche con sus amigas, disfrutando de la felicidad de Usagi. La pasó bien, la pasó bien con todas sus amigas, con Minako...

Minako era una chica muy divertida y hermosa. Siempre lo ha sido.

─Hermosa ─repitió en voz baja, sintiendo que su corazón latía con más fuerza.

No pudo reprimir un suspiro y un sonrojo. Eso le sorprendió. ¿Acaso pensar en Minako le provocaba eso? No tuvo tiempo de responderse, la puerta del baño se abrió. Minako entró como si nada a dejarle una toalla y algo de ropa que le había escogido.

─Olvidé decirte que no había toallas aquí ─dijo la rubia tranquilamente─. También te traje algo de ropa.

─Gracias.

Rei seguía sonrojada, pero aquella sorpresiva intromisión le puso nerviosa. Minako se quedó inmóvil unos segundos antes de salir, miró a Rei de reojo y la observó de pies a cabeza sin ocultar lo que hacía.

─Eres una chica muy hermosa, Rei, hasta hoy me doy cuenta ─dijo con un tono normal de voz.

Y sin saber porqué, sin saber cómo, Rei sonrió ante el comentario y supo de inmediato qué era ese extraño latir en su corazón. Cerró las llaves del agua, ya había acabado de asearse. Caminó hacia Minako aún escurriendo, notando que la mirada azul se clavaba en sus ojos.

─Yo desde antes me di cuenta de tu belleza ─murmuró Rei al estar frente a ella. Tomó la toalla y cubrió su cuerpo─ Makoto tiene razón, la persona que esperamos puede que esté más cerca de lo que creemos. Sabes que soy una persona directa, Minako, y no quiero armar ninguna escena tratando de decirte esto.

─¿Qué cosa? ─preguntó una sonriente Minako.

─Me gustas, tonta, quiero intentarlo contigo, sólo eso. Termina de bañarte y te espero en la sala.

Tomó la ropa y salió del baño. Minako casi lloraba de la felicidad, desde la fiesta quería decirle a Rei lo mismo que ella acababa de confesarle y Rei se le había adelantado. Tenía que cobrarle esa, pues nadie debía adelantársele a la gran diosa del amor.

─¡Tú también me gustas, pedazo de gruñona! ─exclamó Minako, sonriente─. ¡Y no tenías porqué decirme tonta!

─¡No me molestes!

─¡Ya me las pagarás cuando salga!

Se bañó y vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Al ir a la sala Rei ya había preparado algo de té para ambas, lo tenía servido en la mesita de centro. Al mirarse se sonrieron. Minako se sentó junto a la sacerdotisa, sin abandonar en ningún momento aquella mirada ardiente.

─Por eso te dije que Yuuichiro y yo sólo somos amigos.

─Ahora lo entiendo.

Rei no resistió mucho antes de tomar las manos de Minako, pero fue la rubia la que le plantó un veloz beso en los labios a la sacerdotisa.

─Yo... Yo quería hacer eso primero ─murmuró Rei con enojo.

─Lo siento, preciosa. Aquí yo soy Venus y yo debía hacerlo primero. Y también debía decirte primero lo mucho que me gustas y que también quiero estar contigo, pero...

─Te gané esa, estamos a mano, mi hermosa Venus.

Minako sonrió ante la solemne y ardiente mirada de Rei. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que se podía quedar perdida en esa mirada y ahora comprendía el porqué. Se inclinó hacia delante y tocó los labios de Rei con los suyos. Cerraron los ojos. Rei respondió el beso con una calidez y dulzura que Minako no esperaba.

Después de todo Makoto tuvo razón: la persona que uno espera puede estar más cerca de lo que uno imagina.

##  _FIN_


End file.
